Second Chances
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After speaking with Kate, David Hamil decides to give Allie another chance for dating.


**A/N: I've never written for Kate and Allie before. Please be gentle. I liked David even though I understand why they didn't date. Allie's recently divorced and nervous about dating again. **

Kate was sitting in her office when the phone rang.

"Sloan travel, Kate McArdle."

"Kate, it's David." Kate hesitated. "I know we've had a rough way to go because of what happened with Allie." Kate leaned on her desk.

"It's not a problem David." She paused. "But I do think you should reconsider Allie."

"What?"

"She was nervous, that's all. It was her first date after she divorced the man she loved for sixteen years."

"She mentioned that." David interrupted. Kate ignored his comment and continued.

"She felt she had to work hard to impress you. You got along wall papering the closet didn't you?"

"Yes, she's an interesting person Kate. That's why I asked her out." David replied.

"Well, do it again. For Allie, please. She really enjoyed spending the time with you and feels terrible about how you spent it."

"She spoke so much of her ex-husband." David started.

"Chuck?" She laughed. "Charles Lowell doesn't mean a thing to her anymore."

"But he's Chip and Jennie's father."

"Yes, and while Allie doesn't regret her children, she wishes she and Charles never would have gotten married. She wouldn't be divorced now if she'd met the right man."

"You know what Kate. I think I'll give her a call."

"Wait, David!" She laughed. "What'd you need?"

"What?"

"You called my office, what'd your company need?" David sighed.

"You know, I don't remember. I'll call back when I do." Kate laughed as they hung up the phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jennie, Chip and Allie walked through the door just as the phone rang.

"Oh I'll get it. It's probably Lila." Jennie answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Allie." A male voice replied.

"Just a minute." Jennie covered the receiver with her hand. "Mom, it's for you. Some guy." Allie grabbed the phone.

"Some guy?" She put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Allie, this is David Hamil."

"Hello David." She paused. "Why are you calling? Kate said you two had a mutual agreement not to date."

"There wasn't any attraction that's true; but I don't have that agreement with you."

"Me? You want to go out with me after the disaster from the other night?"

"Yes." David said with a smile. "I don't know if we should consider it a date. More like an outing. I want you to bring Kate-"

"What? You want to date both of us? That's just sick."

"Allie." David tried to get her attention.

"Of all the nerve! Here I thought you were different."

"Allie!" David shouted and that's what stopped Allie from talking. "I want you to bring Chip and Jennie as well as Kate and Emma. The six of us can picnic."

"Why?"

"Takes the pressure off dating. You seemed nervous the other night."

"And you've talked to Kate." She sighed. "I don't know David."

"Go mom!" Jennie whispered loudly.

"Go to your room Jen." Allie hissed back to her. Chip and Jennie went upstairs.

"You talk it out and call me back sometime. You've got the number."

"Thank you David." Allie hung up the phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allie sat on the couch waiting for Kate to get home.

"What's wrong with Allie?" Emma asked Jennie when she got home.

"Apparently Kate talked to David and now he wants to take mom out again."

"That's great!"

"Not for mom. She feels that your mom convinced him to take her."

"Mom wouldn't do that."

"Try telling my mom that Emma." The girls heard the door open and they rushed to the staircase.

"Hey Allie." Kate said. She put her jacket in the closet.

"Katie, did you talk to David?" Allie asked.

"David?" Kate questioned playing dumb.

"David, Kate." Allie was angry. Her cheeks were red, her jaw was set, her fists her clenched. Kate sighed.

"Yes Allie. He called my office and I told him he should talk to you again."

"He didn't want to Katie! You can't force him. You really shouldn't have pushed it."

"He likes you Allie. I just told him he should give you a second chance. You were nervous because you're just divorced and need to get used to dating after sixteen years."

"You told him that?!" Allie exclaimed.

"Call him. Go. Enjoy yourself. It might just be fun." Katie replied.

"He wants all of us, you, me and all three of the kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's go."


End file.
